1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a point management system for managing points issued in association with the sale of goods or the provision of service for each user (customer), and a server suitable for use in the system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a point management system for enabling users to effectively use points in vehicles such as airplanes, ships, trains and automobiles, and a server suitable for use in the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is a system for providing point service in which a service provider (member) issues points to a user in accordance with the user's purchase of goods or service, and the user receives a given piece of goods or service (gift) in return for the points.
In such a system, a service provider issues points to a user in such a manner as affixing stamps on a point collection board, putting seals on a point collection board or issuing coupon tickets in accordance with the purchase of goods or service by the user. The user collects the issued points until the collected points exceed a certain number, and then exchanges the points for a given piece of goods or service (gift).
The point collection board or coupon tickets are inconvenient for keeping. In some cases, magnetic cards are used instead for recording points.
Such a point service is also applied to aerial service. An airline company stores points in accordance with the distances (miles) of usage of airplanes by users. The users receive gifts based on the stored points.
In such conventional point service of aerial service, a user updates the number of points after utilizing an airplane, and applies for a gift based on the updated number of points in order to receive a gift offered in accordance with the stored points. The user thus cannot receive a gift while on board.
Similarly, in such point service offered in ships, trains and automobiles, users only hold respective points while on board and cannot receive gifts.
Further, in the conventional system, the number of points for receiving a gift or service offered is set. When the number of points collected by a user does not reach a predetermined number of points, the user cannot receive a gift.
In the conventional system, when keeping fractional points with which any gifts cannot be changed, the user must purchase goods or service further to increase the number of points acquired, in order to receive gifts.
Further, in the conventional system, when a user keeps fractional points and the expiration date is set for the collected points, or gifts or service offered are changed periodically, the points tend to become invalid or the user is prevented from receiving a desired gift.
Further, in the conventional system, a user using point service with low frequency is likely to forget the existence of point service and cast away the acquired points. Service providers thus cannot expect the effect of promoting customers to purchase goods or service.
Further, the conventional system provides a limited utilizable range of point service and is incompatible with another system providing other point service. A user must keep a plurality of point service cards, and the availability of acquired points is low.